Truth or Dare!
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: It's a warm, sunny day, and the trio are bored, so Naruto instigates a game of truth or dare. But what secret is Sakura hiding?


**Just a warning, this may not make any sense because I have only read up to book 6 (I only just discovered Naruto), but this was requested by a friend, so I thought I would give it a shot. This is my first attempt at writing something that doesn't involve Harry Potter ^-^**

**So here goes...**

* * *

_**Truth Or Dare!**_

"Hey Sakura," Naruto propped his himself up onto his elbows, looking over to where Sakura was sitting in the sun, her back against a tree, making daisy chains.

"Mm?" she asked lazily, threading another flower onto the growing thread.

"Truth or dare?"

Sasuke snorted. "Truth or dare? Really Naruto? You can count me out."

Naruto glared. "Yes, truth or dare, and yes you are playing. What else is there to do? And what good is it playing with only two people!?" he exclaimed.

Sakura shot Naruto a stormy look, instantly jumping to Sasuke's defence. "He doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to! Leave him alone, Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed. He really hated it when Sakura tried to "protect" him, like he was some innocent baby. "Fine, I'll play". His resignation was met with a "YESS!" from Naruto, and a downcast look from Sakura.

"Okay Sakura, TRUTH or DARE!?" Naruto jumped to his feet, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

After a moment's thought, Sakura said "I think it would be safest to choose truth to begin with. Okay Naruto, what have you got to ask me?"

"Ummmmm…" said Naruto, slumping down against the tree dejectedly. Clearly he'd been hoping she'd pick dare.

Sasuke smirked "First kiss, Sakura" he said. "When, where, and who was the lucky guy?"

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "I was just about to ask a question! You just keep your crappy questions to yourself!"

"My question is better than anything YOU could come up with" replied Sasuke coolly. "Go on Sakura, answer it."

Sakura froze, feeling the panic rising inside her as the memory came flooding back; the very thing she had hoped would never come up, especially not in a conversation with loudmouth Naruto, or Sasuke, the love of her life.

She remembered the feel of soft lips on her own; the warmth that had spread through her body. She remembered tangling her hands in long hair as the moment stretched on forever, never wanting the kiss to break. She remembered smooth fingers tracing lines on her cheek, on the back of her neck, down her back. She remembered a gentle voice, whispering her name as their bodies pressed closer, telling her she was beautiful. She knew she was not, but when she was with Ino, she could let herself believe it, if only for a second. Ino was perfect, and the thought she would ever love Sakura was beyond all logic and reasoning, but after that first kiss, Sakura had stopped questioning. If Ino wanted to love a scrawny, stuck up teacher's pet with an abnormally large forehead, then that was fine with her.

That first kiss was magical, and was followed by many others. Ino tasted of strawberries and sunshine.

But then suddenly one day, everything changed. They had their first fight, over a boy, Sasuke no less. Ino had claimed she loved Sasuke more than Sakura, and they couldn't continue seeing each other because of that fact. Sakura was crushed, because Sasuke had never paid Ino the slightest bit of attention, and she could see no reason for him to start doing so now. But rather than let herself be swallowed by the sadness, she became angry. She told Ino she loved Sasuke too, and that made them rivals. Then she stood, and walked away.

* * *

Tears welling behind her eyes, Sakura realised that Sasuke was watching her now, as she struggled to keep a lid on her feelings. She had managed to talk herself into loving him, very successfully. Now he consumed her thoughts, and she found him the most attractive boy on earth. But she still missed Ino. Did Sasuke know how much trouble he had caused, just by being alive?

Gulping, Sakura opened her mouth to answer the question. "His name was Keizo, and it was at a party a few years back." She said. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to accept her answer, moving on in the game, and Sakura gave herself a mental pat on the back for how smoothly the lie had come to her lips. Because of course, she hadn't kissed Keizo. She didn't even know anyone by that name.

That was when Sakura realised that she had actually never kissed a _boy_ in her life.

* * *

**Please review! As I said this is my first fanfic for this series, so please tell me what you think ^-^**

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
